


Obvious

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, wee Outsiders reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”





	Obvious

Jason didn’t think he was an obvious sort of person. Sure, he wore a mask, and a helmet on top of that, but he was trained by Bruce Wayne. He knew how to control his expressions. 

_Usually_.

Honestly, he might have hated Dick Grayson just a little bit less if he didn’t mess with Jason’s control so much, with his goddamn expressions. Jason felt like a kid mooning after the goddamn sun when Dick was there. Dick was a constant unknown because Jason never knew what he was going to do around him, a target painted on his heart and Jason hated him all the more for it. 

It was easier when he could hide behind that.

He just, apparently, didn’t hide enough. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Dick slurred, bleeding on Jason’s couch and Jason stopped, bandages in hand. Maybe he should have left Dick to bleed out on the street where he found him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, and maybe he shoved Dick a bit too hard, getting him to roll to his side so Jason could take a better look at him.

“Bullshit,” Dick said, but his voice was thin and reedy. 

“Dick,” Jason said, pulling the edges of his uniform apart. “Shut up before I rethink my decision,” and he thought Dick passed out because he couldn’t imagine Dick actually shutting up. 

In the morning he left before Dick woke up, and he avoided him for months. When he showed back up, with information and a gun pointed at Dick’s face, he thought maybe that was actual sorrow on Dick’s face, even if it was hard to tell past the screened out lenses of his mask. 

Like Dick thought they were past this perhaps. 

Jason wasn’t sure how he’d ever gotten the impression that he was going to make an inch of this easy on either of them. If Dick wanted to pursue what he thought he saw in Jason’s expression, he was going to have to work for it. 

Even if Jason wished, maybe, he could be a little less terrible about the whole thing. He just didn’t know _how_. 


End file.
